Blood on blood Sangre sobre sangre
by sammynanci
Summary: A veces no sólo las heridas de bala dejan huellas sangrientas y Dean aprenderá de la manera más difícil que hay palabras y acciones que pueden herir a quien más ama. Sobre todo cuando se interponen en su camino "personas" que nunca imaginó que volverían y que pondrían en peligro a quien él prometió proteger. hurtSam, protective/worried/guilty/angry Dean y awesome Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! ^_^ Sé que mi ausencia fue más larga de lo que había prometido en mi explicación previa a este capítulo. **

**Todas las ilusiones, toda la alegría que tenía porque se estaban dando los resultados que anhelaba con mi equipo se fueron diluyendo cada vez con más dolor, sufriendo injustas derrotas y maldiciendo nuestra puta suerte que consiguió más veces de las que quiero recordar que la maldita pelota pegara en el palo, que se diera por anulada una vez que ya había pasado la línea de gol, que pasara a centímetros de lo que hubiera hecho la diferencia entre la felicidad y la tristeza profunda que me embarga ahora. **

**Hoy, fue nuestra última oportunidad para conseguir el lugar donde nos merecemos estar pero otra vez se escapó injustamente de nuestras manos. Todo este camino que vengo sufriendo desde hace un año influyó en mi y todo esto sumado a las desilusiones que he pasado con amigas que desaparecieron de mi vida cuando más las necesitaba (demostrando que no eran capaces de hacer un lado su orgullo para intentar arreglar las cosas) consiguieron que esté al borde de una depresión como nunca he sufrido, a pesar de que he pasado por cosas tan dolorosas y feas que me han marcado de por vida.**

**Por eso no he tenido ánimos para seguir publicando, también he dejado de participar en mi página de facebook y apenas uso Internet, pero contrariamente a mi estado de ánimo negativo que no me dejaba participar en este mundo de fanfiction como lo venía haciendo deben saber (para no odiarme por mi demora *ojitos de cachorro*) que SI continué escribiendo, quizás descargando mis emociones en las palabras que salieron desde el dolor de mi alma.**

**Por eso es que hoy publico un capítulo completamente nuevo de Id die for you porque en medio de mi crisis decidí cambiar lo que tenía pensado hacer, publico un nuevo capítulo de Never say goodbye (con algunos pequeños cambios, jeje, ahora serán más capítulos de los que tenía pensados) y publico dos historias nuevas que surgieron en mi mente atormentada en esas noches que no podía dormir. Quiero aclarar que no me alcanzó el tiempo para terminar de escribir las otras dos que también había empezado (al menos mis musas no se chamuscaron con mi estado de ánimo ;_;) y espero sepan disculpar mi demora con estas sorpresas que les traigo. *_* **

**Por supuesto que no debemos olvidar que el final de la temporada también influyó en mis nervios (y creo que verán reflejado en este capítulo de Never say goodbye lo que siento por Castiel (y más le vale que salve a Dean!) así que si alguien lo sigue queriendo mis disculpas por lo que leerán pero es lo que pienso. También estoy sufriendo por mi Sammy (el lugar en que quedó es casi tan peligroso como el que quedó su hermano). **

**Por este infartante final de temporada que hemos vivido y para aguantar hasta el 3 de octubre que nuestros amados hermanos volverán he decidido sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo y publicar lo que estuve escribiendo en este tiempo que no he aparecido por aquí (aunque no tenga terminadas las dos historias nuevas). Necesito el ánimo ^_^que ustedes siempre me han regalado con sus palabras y el entusiasmo que me permita seguir adelante con mis historias para pasar estos meses de espera con la mejor disposición para disfrutar de la tan esperada octava temporada (y estoy segura que si no dejo salir la cantidad de ideas que están dando vueltas por mi cabeza-incluyendo un comienzo alternativo de temporada-voy a explotar por sobrecarga de neuronas o_O )**

**Bueno, ahora sí, después de las explicaciones pertinentes sólo me queda por decir que-a pesar de que hace solamente un par de horas que se diluyó la última posibilidad que tenía mi equipo de fútbol para volver al lugar que le corresponde-acá estoy para dejarles mis escritos. Gracias desde ya a todas las que durante este tiempo siguieron leyendo (el número de visitas sorprendentemente ha ido en aumento) y MUCHAS GRACIAS a las amigas de siempre que leyeron y dejaron sus tan gratos reviews: Inugami, GreenEyesSpn, impalasammy, Zelda, Canumi, Verónica, Lisa (o Eli), Ivannia y todas las que me enviaron un MP con sus pensamientos e inquietudes o me pusieron en su lista de alertas y favoritos *_* ¡Gracias a ustedes todavía sigo escribiendo! **

**Bueno, aquí también, después de haber copiado y pegado mis explicaciones por la ausencia debo aclarar como en mi otro fic nuevo que este lleva por título otra canción de Bon Jovi (esta vez del álbum New Jersey), que está ambientado en la quinta temporada y que es la continuación de I´ll be there for you (pedida en su momento por quienes leyeron esa historia para atar algunos cabos sueltos-bah, en realidad uno pero como a mi me gusta atar cabos sueltos (o sea rellenar espacios en blanco que nos dejan entre escena y escena) quizás encuentren otros que no se imaginarían leer. Como este comienzo, así surgió de mi cabecita y así decidí comenzar y como esta es la primera vez que incursiono en el Pov estoy bastante nerviosa por mi prueba piloto. Quiero que sepan desde ya que lo que tengo planeado no es todo el tiempo así ya que si no me fallan mis musas serán un par de capítulos pov Dean, un pov Sam y después lo habitual en mi. Como siempre, el dolor y la angustia quizás lleguen primero que el brotherly love a full y la solución al problema (recuerden que esto será la quinta temporada y estará situado después de Dark side of the moon así que el ánimo no será el mejor) Verán más tarde a donde apunto y porqué comencé así. Ahora sólo me resta decir que Supernatural no me pertenece y que hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro para que al fin puedan comenzar a leer.**

**Espero que lo disfruten! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Blood on blood (Sangre sobre sangre)**_

_**Prólogo**_

Me desperté sobresaltado notando enseguida que ese sonido parecido al resoplido de un alce en celo que acompañara mi despertar había sido el gigantesco de mi hermano pequeño regresando-_**y no sé a quien darle las gracias pero demonios ¡gracias!**_-y al verlo vivo de nuevo y respirando, mejor dicho aspirando, la sangre me volvió al cuerpo, casi literalmente hablando.

En seguida hice un escaneo de arriba a abajo en busca de algún signo que me avisara que no había sido un regreso en buen estado _**¡Malditos ángeles que todavía me deben el haber dejado así a Bobby!**_

Afortunadamente parecía completo y sano, salvo por la cara de cachorro asustado que puso en cuanto bajó la cabeza y se palpó el pecho por debajo de esa camisa tan manchada con su sangre, mirándome después con esa expresión desesperada que la reina del drama suele hacer cuando piensa que me pasa algo más cercano a la muerte de lo habitual.

Desafortunadamente para mi el alivio que él sintió cuando comprobó que los dos estábamos ilesos y que enseguida transmitió a su mirada _**¡Y diablos que sabe como comunicar emociones con la mirada!**_ _**Lo repito, Samantha es la reina del drama. **_Decía, desafortunadamente para mí, ver los orificios de las balas rodeados de su sangre en una de sus camisas preferidas acabó con mi poco humor y me recordaron como tuve que ver morir a mi hermanito delante de mis ojos. Otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Sam cuando tosí tratando de desatar el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta por culpa de mis pensamientos y, antes de que quisiera comenzar con sus charlas de chica, le contesté

-Define bien-con mi habitual sarcasmo, levantándome presuroso para llamar a Castiel así evitaba la conversación emocional que el emo de mi hermano seguramente quería tener y de paso descargaba mi mal humor en Cass, quien seguramente compartiría conmigo el disgusto por la noticia.

Para no variar con mi buena suerte, el ángel modernizado no contestó el celular-_**quizás olvidó recargar la batería-**_y cuando ya me disponía a escuchar la perorata de excusas y lamentos de mi hermano menor escuché en cambio el agua de la ducha y suspiré algo aliviado-_**Y no porque Sammy sea cuidadoso con la limpieza y vaya a dejarme algo de agua caliente**_-sino porque ahora podría tomarme unos minutos para recuperar la compostura sin que se diera cuenta cuan afectado había sido por culpa de lo que pasó esta noche.

La imagen de su fusilamiento comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en mi memoria recordándome el gran fracaso de hermano mayor que soy. Hoy, al igual que en Cold Oak, tuve que ver como lo mataban delante de mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo _**Y eso sin contar mi más reciente fracaso cuando Anna lo atravesó con ese caño.**_

Allá, en ese maldito pueblo fantasma, en lugar de gritar ¡Abajo! Sabiendo que, aunque cabezota como es, está acostumbrado a esa orden y hubiera respondido para darnos a Bobby y a mí la oportunidad de disparar, como un idiota le grité ¡Cuidado! Y podría haber sido cuidado cualquier cosa: un pozo, una abeja, un maldito auto o lo que mierda fuera que podría cruzarse delante suyo pero no aparecerse por detrás y por eso me miró así de confundido y ese bastardo lo encontró con la guardia baja.

Y hoy de nuevo ¿Cómo permito que dos tipos se metan en nuestra habitación buscando matar a mi hermano?__Desde que era pequeño mi deber fue siempre mantenerlo a salvo, acostarlo en la cama más alejada de la puerta, dormir alerta-casi con un ojo abierto-para mantenerlo seguro. Proteger a Sammy. Salvar a Sammy. Gran trabajo estoy haciendo, su muerte de hoy se suma a la de Cold Oak y la de nuestro viaje al pasado para gritarme lo imbécil, descuidado y fracaso que soy como hermano mayor.

Porque el maldito Apocalipsis, la perra de Ruby haciéndolo adicto a su veneno y su propia sangre pidiéndole seguir con eso pueden haberme hecho cabrear con él y quitarme gran parte de la confianza que siempre le tuve-_**aunque en el fondo sé que mi enojo es más conmigo que con él mismo**_-pero siempre, pase lo que pase, la protección hacia mi hermanito está primero.

Y otra vez le fallé, instinto protector de mierda el mío, que después de años funcionando a plena potencia viene a fallarme justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Lo que pueden conseguir dos partes de cansancio, tres partes de hastío con el puto destino y el resto de whisky y cerveza que me dormí así sin más, todavía vestido, para despertar-_**aún no sé porque razón**_, _**quiero pensar que fue mi radar de hermano mayor que siempre me avisaba cuando Sam estaba en peligro**_-y de inmediato comenzar a llevar mi mano bajo la almohada en busca de mi arma.

No encontrarla y escuchar al mismo tiempo-¿Buscas esto?-heló la sangre en mis venas pero, a pesar de eso, pude reunir la fuerza suficiente-_**obligado por mis instintos de hermano mayor**_-para levantarme y buscar a Sam con la mirada para encontrar al que compartía conmigo las partes de cansancio y hastío pero no las de alcohol y por eso estaba arriba, sentado en la cama, manos levantadas y esa escopeta apuntándole a la cara.

Desde ahí ya no pude mirar otra cosa, el aire pareció aspirarse alrededor de mi cuerpo y, como en una maldita película de terror, fui sólo el espectador que se aferra al brazo del que tiene al lado cuando no soporta la tensa espera por lo que parece inevitable.

Pero yo soy un Winchester y un hermano mayor por sobre todas las cosas por lo que ver sus malditos ojos de cachorro suplicantes de piedad, implorando con su mensaje silencioso que lo escuchen-_**y para colmo me di cuenta cuando me miró que tenía miedo**_-catapultó mis instintos protectores y para mí, en ese momento, volvió a convertirse en el pequeño de cinco años que temblaba en mis brazos con las tormentas eléctricas por lo que me obligué a sepultar el pánico para sacar mi mejor cara de póquer.

-Buen día-dije entonces mientras me sentaba.

-¡Cállate, manos donde pueda verlas!-me ladró el idiota y ahí fue cuando lo reconocí.

-Eres tú Roy-le digo y no sólo Sam se voltea a mirarme-¿Sí, si eres? Y tú eres Walt. Hola Walt-demonios que estoy intentando atraer su atención hacia mí y que esa escopeta deje de apuntar a mi hermano pero lo único que consigo es que los muy idiotas se miren y decidan mostrarnos sus feas caras.

-No importa-dijo el hijo de perra.

-Vaya ¿Soy yo o parecen muy molestos?-intento de nuevo que se fijen en mí pero el mal nacido de Walt sólo se centró en Sammy y la sangre se heló en mis venas cuando le dijo.

-¿Crees que puedes iniciar el Apocalipsis así nada más, Sam?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunta el chico y estoy seguro que estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento que yo _**"Mierda. Owen"**_

-No somos los únicos detrás de ti-le contestó y mi sangre comenzó a hervir otra vez pero en lugar de hacerme saltar hacia su garganta el efecto contrario tiene el sonido de la escopeta cargando el cartucho en la recámara y se me congela al instante.

-Nos vemos en la otra vida-le dijo el maldito.

-Escúchame. Puedo explicarte ¿Está bien?-escucho su voz casi temblar y la piel se me erizó al instante.

Y fue cuando me miró por última vez-_**antes de ese disparo que me mató en vida**_-que supe el motivo por el cual el sensible de mi hermanito estaba apelando a la súplica y a la efectividad de la potencia de sus ojos de cachorro apaleado. El muy idiota tenía miedo por mí y por eso no me había despertado ni había intentado sacarse de encima al que lo estaba apuntando.

Él no les tenía miedo a esos bastardos, ha enfrentado cosas peores que ellos desde que tenía 12 años- _**y diablos que desde que creció a esa altura espeluznante y sacó esos músculos de atleta el que da miedo es él**_-Pero no, el cabezota tenía miedo por mí, quiso intentar su famosa táctica "vamos a hablar, no es lo que parece" y toda esa mierda de chicas cuando yo lo que más quería era cortarles la yugular a esos dos mal nacidos que lo estaban amenazando.

Escuché su "por favor" casi tembloroso y no me atreví a respirar rogando a quien quisiera escucharme que Walt caiga como caen todos los demás. Veo a Roy dudar, lo sé por la forma en que voltea hacia Walt y lo mira pero ese segundo de distracción que necesitaba antes con desesperación se alejó de mí tan rápido que no me di cuenta, el estruendo del disparo deteniendo mi corazón al mismo tiempo que lo escucho quejarse de dolor antes de que el otro disparo complete su tarea.

El ruido sordo de su cuerpo rebotando en el colchón cayendo hacia atrás con la fuerza del impacto movilizó mis sentidos como antes debió hacer mi instinto de protegerlo y quise saltar a su lado, tocarlo, poner mis manos en esos agujeros para que su sangre escapando no se lleve lo único bueno que me quedaba, pero fue cuando escuché-¡Quédate quieto!-que me di cuenta que sin él ya no me importaba nada. No podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía respirar porque él ya no respiraba, un zumbido empezó taladrar mis oídos y, aunque podía escuchar que seguían hablando, mi cerebro sólo repetía

…"_**No, otra vez no, Sammy…no, por favor no…Sammy…Sammy…"**_

-Mátalo-sé que dijo Walt porque Roy aún dudaba.

-Matar a Sam está bien. Pero Dean…-y fue en ese momento cuando se atrevió a decir el nombre de mi hermano que mi dolor abrumador se transformó en una certeza.

…"_**Malditos hijos de puta, nadie, repito, NADIE se mete con mi hermano y sale vivo para contarlo"…**_

-Nos descubrió y acabamos de matar a su hermano, idiota-dijo el mal nacido y ahí me di cuenta de que quizás éste no era tan idiota-¿Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida sabiendo que Dean está detrás de ti?-le escuché decir pero no lo miré, mis ojos no podían dejar de ver a Sam.

Maldita sea, si hasta parecía dormido, si no hubiera sido por la sangre que empapaba su pecho y salpicaba su cuello hasta podría haberlo creído y que todo lo que estaba pasando era producto de un mal sueño.

Pero no era, y la realidad me golpeó una y otra vez mientras miraba a mi hermanito. Parecía tan joven, tan vulnerable, que retorció dentro mío-_**otra vez**_-todos esos instintos que siempre me hicieron protegerlo a pesar de que pareciera un Sasquatch al que le gustaba el gimnasio y en ese momento sólo quería morir para ir a su lado porque no quería quedarme cargando eternamente con la culpa de no haber hecho nada para protegerlo, no quería quedarme porque él ya no estaba.

-¡Mátalo!-repitió Walt y fue cuando me cansé de escucharlos.

-Adelante Roy, hazlo_**-"Mátame de una maldita vez y más rápido podré ir con él. Voy a buscarlo y vamos a volver"**_-lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón y por una vez que los dos fuéramos las piezas principales de este juego de ajedrez de mierda que me sirva para algo _**"Voy por ti Sammy"**_ se convirtió en mi mantra-Pero les advierto que cuando vuelva voy a estar furioso _**"Voy por ti Sammy"**_ -¡Vamos!-le grité al estúpido cobarde-Ya termina con esto_**-"Voy por ti Sammy"**_

-Acabemos ya-fue lo último que escuché junto con el click de la carga y apenas tuve tiempo de sentir como el estruendo de la escopeta disparando se convertía en un agudo dolor que me atravesó de lado a lado. Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

**_SPN _oooo _SPN _ooo _SPN _oooo _SPN _ooo _SPN _oooo _SPN _ooo _SPN _oooo _SPN _ooo_ SPN _oooo _SPN _oo**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? *ojitos de cachorro insertar aquí* Se imaginan lo que viene después ¿No es así?**

**Ideas, impresiones, estados de ánimo, sugerencias, críticas y alabanzas (ya saben cuáles prefiero,jejejej) no tienen más que hacer clic en la nueva forma de dejar review de la página. ¡Qué de cambios que hemos tenido,xd! ¿Les gusta que se vean los avatars? A mi sí, sobre todo porque mi Sammy está hermoso en el que yo elegí, jejejejje.**

**Saludos a todas y nos leemos! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaa! Sí, lo sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en volver pero como las tiranas agujas otra vez están en mi contra y siendo un domingo 23: 54 horas, mañana día laborable y de estudio más las otras obligaciones maternales y demás cosas que imaginarán voy a dejar el capítulo siguiente sin dilatar más la lectura porque les aviso que tienen 9 páginas de Word por delante (al menos por lo largo deberían perdonarme ¿o no? *inserten puppy eyes de Sammy aquí* ) **

**En fin, dejando de lado las bromas, quiero aclarar que otro motivo de mi demora fue una horrible alergia (faringitis, resfrío y fiebre incluidas) gracias a los horribles cambios de clima que están sucediendo en mi ciudad (de un día de 28º -en pleno invierno, xd!-pasamos a otro de 6º) incluyendo lluvias y vientos helados (lo que me lleva a decir ¿qué demonios está haciendo la humanidad para disminuir la contaminación que afecta los cambios climáticos?) **

**Bien, dejando mi molestia ecológica para otro día agradezco brevemente a impalasammy, selenewinchester(siiiiii, mi hermanita volvió!) GreenEyesSpn, Zelda, Canumi, Scarlett (qué alegría que volvieras!) Anna-ross, inugami35 (a las que afortunadamente pude agradecerles via mail, mis disculpas a las que aún no pude (please, si se registran es más fácil y podría agradecer, debatir o forjar una linda amistad como así me ha sucedido con Selene, Patri, Cris y Agus) por dejar sus review tan lindos para esta escritora aficionada. GRACIAS! (en el próximo contesto a cada una sus dudas y agradezco los elogios y demás, prometido!) **

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben NO SON MÍOS, NO SON! (buaaaaaah) Y les dejo el capítulo, byeeeeee!**

**Advertencia 1: presten atención porque hay palabras en negrita que a veces indicarán otro tiempo y otro lugar y que algo pasó y *silba con disimulo y se va***

**Advertencia 2: recuerden que es POV de Dean así que clasificación T por las palabrotas malsonantes, jajajaj, este chico parece marinero, jajaja.**

**Advertencia 3: Este capítulo tiene 9 páginas de Word así que tomen asiento, lleven algo rico para comer o beber (lentes para las que usen y para las que no usen de descanso sería una buena idea, jajaja) y una hoja de Word abierta para copiar y pegar algo que quieran comentar, algo que se les haya ocurrido o alguna parte que les gustara más (así se acuerdan que querían poner, jajajaj, las voy a marear, lo sé, jajajaj)**

**Enjoy it!**

******************Supernatural***********************

La música resonando en la radio de mi nena fue lo que me despertó y en un comienzo creí que estaba volviendo de uno de esos descansos reparadores a un lado de la carretera como a veces solíamos hacer cuando ya estábamos demasiado agotados y no queríamos esperar hasta el próximo poblado pero en seguida la ausencia del sasquatch de mi hermano durmiendo en su lugar habitual alertó mis sentidos y mis instintos me avisaron que algo extraño estaba pasando y, como yo ni siquiera recordaba haber conducido por esa carretera ni que caso habíamos terminado o estábamos empezando, salí de inmediato de mi bebé para intentar resolver mi principal duda_**-¿Dónde diablos estaba metido Sammy?-**_no podía pensar en otra cosa y afortunadamente a los pocos segundos obtuve mi respuesta, aunque el Sammy que yo esperaba encontrar detrás del sonido del baúl cerrándose no era el hermanito con el que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar desde que fui a buscarlo a Stanford sino que ante mi apareció el delgaducho, cariñoso, despeinado y rebelde en potencia Sammy "trece años" Winchester.

-Extraño sueño-murmuré desorientado y, aunque una cálida sensación me embargó cuando el mocoso me sonreía feliz como un niño en el día de su cumpleaños y me miraba con esos condenados ojos brillantes de emoción y adoración hacia mi-_**Sí, porque él adoraba a su asombroso hermano mayor tanto como yo lo adoraba a él, y no vuelvo a repetirlo, te lo advierto-**_algo me decía que esto no era un sueño normal, aunque no era demasiado extraño que soñara con ese día-ese 4 de julio de 1996-porque varias veces había añorado ese momento sobre todo cuando trataba de aferrarme a esos recuerdos donde yo todavía era el único en quien Sam confiaba, el único a quien él podía recurrir cuando algo le pasaba para que los recuerdos de mi paso por el infierno no ocuparan cada resquicio de mi mente.

Así que por un momento disfruté intensamente de ese sueño tan vívido, de la emoción de Sammy saltando hacia el claro de ese campo para encender los fuegos artificiales, del abrazo que me dio que fue más efectivo que ese gracias susurrado y más emocionante que verlo correr hacia la lluvia de destellos disfrutando como el niño que era-_**Como el niño que yo quería que fuera**_-Pero fue justo en ese momento cuando mis ojos estaban llenos de él, disfrutando de cada gesto y de cada sonrisa que me regalaba bajo la lluvia de estrellas que los estampidos de los fuegos artificiales me trajeron a la memoria otras imágenes completamente opuestas y del pequeño Sammy siendo feliz como pocas veces en su vida pudo ser pasé al no tan pequeño Sammy recibiendo esas balas que me partieron el corazón cayendo ensangrentado sobre la cama de una habitación que me resultó familiar.

-No puede ser-pensé aterrado negándome a aceptar que esos flashes de pesadilla fueran reales pero la ausencia repentina de mi hermanito y el agobiante silencio que me rodeó flaquearon las fuerzas de mis piernas y tuve que sostenerme del techo de mi bebé intentando encontrar algo que me anclara a la realidad.

Y maldita sea si en ese momento la realidad era esa imagen que penetró en mis retinas carcomiéndome por dentro porque yo no quería despertar y comprobarlo aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que tenía que enfrentar mi peor temor si quería volver a ver a Sam-¡_**Si, nada me aterra más que perderte Sammy, no abuses de tus ojos de cachorro para que siga con estas confesiones de chica!-**_Bueno, como decía, en esos segundos de incertidumbre y dolor fue cuando se le ocurrió aparecer a Cass usando la radio de mi nena como vía de comunicación para darme la noticia de que esto no era un sueño_**-Como si ya a esa altura no me hubiera dado cuenta, siempre el mismo despistado-**_que estaba en el cielo y que el cielo era para mi un camino que tenía que seguir para encontrarte-_**Bueno, si, ahí tengo que admitir que me descolocó pero con una sola de sus explicaciones ¿Yo, en el cielo? ¿Después de lo que hice en el infierno?-**_ Fue lo primero que pensé pero de inmediato mis pensamientos fueron hacia algo más importante por lo que le dije a Cass

-Espera, si estoy en el cielo ¿Dónde está Sam?-_**Y esta pregunta no fue porque pensara que no merecieras el cielo sino porque no podía imaginarme mi cielo sin ti**_ ¡_**Ok, esto es la última que confesión de niña de esta noche, no puedo creer lo que me obligas a hacer!**_

-Sigue el camino, encontrarás a Sam-respondió Castiel siempre tan específico en sus respuestas pero yo no necesitaba que me lo dijera, lo sentía en mi piel-_**Si es que era piel lo que tenía en ese momento o sólo era un reflejo del cuerpo muerto que estaba en esa habitación del hotel,**_ _**ya no me importaba, lo único que sentía, lo único que sabía era que si seguía ese camino llegaría hasta Sam-**_Y por eso ésta fue la única parte de la noticia radial de Castiel que yo no necesitaba que me la dijera porque toda mi vida fue así, todos mis caminos empezaban y terminaban en Sam por lo que en ese momento sin saber porqué-_**Es extraño como funciona la mente estando en el cielo**_-resonaron en mi memoria unas palabras que dijo Michael desde el cuerpo de papá y que, al recordarlas, renovaron una convicción que siempre me mantuvo en pie y que en ese momento tanto necesitaba para apuntalar la fortaleza interior que estaba perdiendo con el dolor de saber que estabas muerto-_**Que estábamos muertos**_-y que no estábamos juntos.

…"_**A mi hermano prácticamente lo crié yo. Me hice cargo de él en formas que la mayoría no entendería. Y aún lo amo…" **_

Había dicho el arcángel y hasta ahí estuve de acuerdo pero fueron las palabras que yo modifiqué las que se convirtieron en mi más importante promesa

…"_**No voy a matarlo, voy a salvarlo porque es lo correcto, porque tengo que hacerlo"…**_fue mi elección y lo que siempre supe que iba a hacer desde el día que papá me susurrara al oído esa sentencia que me marcó de por vida.

A la mierda con el cielo y el infierno, con Michael y Lucifer y su trauma de hermanos y con esa orden idiota de un padre que prefirió ser soldado antes que el padre que necesitábamos. No me importa que lo que esté pasando no sea ni azar ni casualidad ni que estemos destinados a ser los buques de esos malditos frustrados-_**Mi destino es ser tu hermano mayor, Sammy y eso será siempre así…Y esta vez murmuré para que no me oyeras, por culpa de tu lado emo me estás convirtiendo en una chica… pero… si tan solo me respondieras no me importaría… **_

Como el terco sigue obstinado en su silencio seguiré a la deriva con mis pensamientos recordando todo lo acontecido tratando más que nada de afianzar mis sentimientos y amarrar a mi alma esa convicción con la que fui por él-a pesar de saber que estábamos muertos-para que la sensación de que tenía que salvarlo, que protegerlo me guiara hacia esa fortaleza interior que necesito reconstruir para ser el hermano mayor que siempre fui y el que quiero seguir siendo-_**Y, así como sé que gracias a eso pude volver por ti y encontrarte**_ _**también sé que en ese momento eso fue lo que me ayudó a llegar hasta esa casa donde estabas.**_

Pero, lo que no me imaginaba, era que ahí iba a tener mi primera decepción, el primer ladrillo de esa pared en donde me estrellaría cada uno de los minutos que pasamos en el cielo: el mocoso estaba en una cena familiar y creía que estaba soñando. Segunda decepción: no estaba soñando conmigo. Y sé que suena a celos pero creí que él me iba a necesitar tanto como yo lo necesitaba a él-_**Que nunca nadie se entere que pensé esto, me estoy ablandando con los años, maldita sea-**_Como no se había dado cuenta que estábamos en el cielo se lo dejé pasar y apenas le reproché su necesidad de una vida normal pero fue para enmascarar la desilusión que tuve cuando me di cuenta que yo no formaba parte de su sueño.

-¿Y cómo es que estamos en el cielo? Tú lo entiendo ¿Pero yo?-_**Y el que siempre cuestiona las cosas interrumpió otra vez mis pensamientos con sus preguntas**_-Tal vez no recuerdas que yo he hecho algunas cosas-siguió el chico y, como era de esperarse, de las preguntas pasamos a las culpas. Siempre hace eso y antes de que pasara a su lado emotivo-_**Que es lo que venía después**_-lo interrumpí.

-Tú creías que hacías lo correcto-y no era mentira, yo lo pensaba pero diablos que me costaba admitirlo así que en ese momento le eché la culpa al lugar donde estábamos y al hecho de que yo más que nada estaba aliviado de encontrarlo.

-¿No es el camino al cielo el que está pavimentado con buenas intenciones?-_**Y el aspirante a monaguillo me tuvo que salir con sus frases universitarias de mierda para volver a crisparme los nervios aunque traté de disimular confesando un sueño erótico, trillizas y lencería incluida al cual, afortunadamente, el recatado no prestó atención**_-¿No dicen que cuando muerdes el polvo ves pasar tu vida delante de tus ojos? Tal vez eso es el cielo. Un lugar donde revives tus ratos felices-Y ahí el idiota terminó de subir al tope mi mal humor con su análisis de la situación y recordé nuevamente que estábamos muertos-_**Como si pudiera olvidar ver como fusilaban a mi hermano delante de mis ojos-**_que tenía que volver a hablar con Cass y encontrar una forma de salir de ahí porque en ese momento no había nada más importante para mi que revivir a Sam-_**De que ambos pudiéramos volver**_-Aunque mi principal prioridad era él. Siempre fue él.

Así que para disimular nuevamente que mi enojo se había disparado cuando lo encontré en esa reunión familiar-_**Y lo peor de todo sin mí-**_disimulé contándole que es lo primero que yo había visto.

-Cuando desperté, desperté en uno de mis recuerdos, el cuatro de julio que quemamos aquel campo-y como estaba enojado no tuve en cuenta ni su mirada conmovida ni su suspiro de princesa emocionada al recordar él también ese día en que lo hice feliz-_**Sí, yo sé que fuiste feliz porque ese abrazo me dijo mucho más que mil palabras y, aunque no te lo dijera nunca, fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar ese día, disfrutándolo mucho más que el espectáculo que los fuegos artificiales nos estaban brindando**_.

_**Es extraño como funciona la mente cuando más preocupado estás y como eso te ayuda a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva porque ahora estoy seguro que en ese momento no pude darme cuenta-así como lo hago ahora-de lo que comenzaban a planear para nosotros ya que si así lo hubiera hecho no me habría molestado tanto-Al menos no contigo-y sé que por eso no pude evitar tratar de esconder detrás de mi respuesta sarcástica lo mucho que me había dolido encontrarte ahí.**_

-¿Y qué? ¿Jugar al novio con frenitos es un momento feliz para ti?

-Dean-el tono de su voz en ese momento fue el que muchas veces escuché en él cuando quería razonar conmigo, esa mezcla de "Dean, no seas tan idiota" con el de "tengo emociones que influyen en el resultado de mis acciones" así que traté de ignorarlo sumido como estaba en el cúmulo de problemas que tenía en mente desde que la imagen de su fusilamiento se clavara en mis retinas-Fue mi primer día de acción de gracias-agregó y sé que en ese momento lo que estaba queriendo decir era que estaba con una familia normal haciendo lo que más quería hacer desde que se enteró del mundo sobrenatural y lo que hacíamos.

Ser normal, simplemente eso-_**y Dios y el Diablo saben la cantidad de veces que deseé lo mismo para él y para mí-**_Pero no podía admitir que entendía que había sido importante para él porque sino tendría que confesar que yo hubiera querido lo mismo así que, como hice siempre, fingí que a mi no me importaba la infancia que habíamos pasado y por eso le contesté

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Teníamos una cada año!-tratando de no recordar la cantidad de veces que sólo nosotros dos, un mísero árbol y juguetes robados fueron nuestros especiales festejos familiares.

-Teníamos una cubeta de pollo frito y a papá dormido en el sofá-me respondió seguramente por ese día de acción de gracias imborrable para él casi tanto como para mí. El recuerdo de un padre borracho, enojado con la vida y maldiciendo al demonio que nos quitó a mamá seguramente no cataloga como un día que todo niño quiera recordar-_**Tú eras muy pequeño pero la forma en que te aferraste a mi buscando consuelo y protección, asustado por primera vez del padre que teníamos, no voy a olvidarla nunca porque ése fue el día en que me prometí que haría todo lo posible para que siguieras siendo un niño… Y si no me respondes no voy a seguir con estos secretos emotivos Sammy…¡Deja de ser tan cabeza dura y contéstame!...**_

…_**Está bien sigo con las confesiones a ver si así me respondes**_…

También sé que el pensamiento de que si te hubiera encontrado en alguna de las cabañas de turno o en algún hotelucho de los tantos que compartimos o, muchísimo mejor, si hubiera sido el Impala donde te encontrara nada de lo que pasó después habría pasado. Ésa fue otra de las piedras que pusieron en nuestro camino y me maldigo a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta-_**Se supone que soy el que debe protegerte, el que debe evitar que algo malo te pase…**_ _**No podría haber imaginado lo que iba a pasar por culpa de todo esto…lo siento Sammy, de verdad lo siento…y si sigo interrumpiéndome así no llegaré al final, lo sé…**_

Después del mensaje subyacente en las palabras de Sam tuve que luchar un instante con mis emociones tratando de imaginar que responderle para salir de la charla emotiva que seguramente quería tener pero, para no variar con nuestra maldita suerte, la interrupción que me salvó no fue nada bueno-_**Mejor dicho nadie bueno, a pesar de que se llamen ángeles-**_ya que luces como las que tienen los helicópteros de rescate junto con el temblor de la casa donde estábamos nos sacaron de nuestro breve letargo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó Sam

-No lo sé. Pero estamos tomando la escalera hacia abajo-no me importaba lo que era ni si lo que buscaban era a nosotros, mi único pensamiento volvió a ser sacar a Sam de allí, regresar a la Tierra y hacer polvo a esos malditos que se atrevieron a fusilar a mi hermanito delante de mis ojos y como me daba cuenta de que el único medio para poder hacer eso era Cass-_**Menos matar a esos bastardos, ese placer no me lo quita nadie**_-comencé a buscarlo y llamarlo mientras manipulaba esa radio aunque Sammy me mirara como si estuviera loco, lo que no tardó en demostrármelo con sus palabras.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees que hago?-no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, encontrar una forma de comunicarme con Cass y salir de ahí era mi principal prioridad.

-Pareces un loco-y el chico confirmó con sus palabras lo que transmitía con su mirada-_**Casi siempre consigue convencerme de lo que sea con sólo mirarme, nunca voy a cansarme de repetir que deberían catalogar sus ojos como arma**_-por lo que tuve que contestarle con la verdad y explicarle lo que había pasado y que Cass me habló antes usando como una especie de teléfono la radio de mi bebé.

Justo en ese instante el susodicho ángel apareció por lo que le conté que encontré a Sam y sobre esa luz que vimos rondando que resultó ser Zacharías.

-"¡Maldito hijo de perra!"-fue lo que pensé con la noticia-"¡Voy a borrarle esa maldita sonrisita de la cara!"-me prometí mascullando mi rabia por lo que el primero que preguntó algo lógico fue Sam-_**Y ahí recordé a ese chico "pregunta primero, dispara después" que fui a buscar a Stanford y mi alma se estrujó conmovida**_.

-¿Y si nos encuentra?

-No pueden decirle que sí a Michael ni a Lucifer si están muertos así que Zacharías tiene que regresarlos a sus cuerpos.

-Bien, problema resuelto-respondió Sam y sonó tan esperanzado que me dieron ganas de darle un correctivo no sólo porque no le importaba seguir muerto con tal de evitar que Lucifer lo use de envase sino que acaso pensaba que los ángeles se iban a conformar con eso-_**En el fondo sigues siendo tan inocente Sammy-**_ La negativa de Castiel impidió que pudiera responderle a Sam pero tuve que contestarle a Cass cuando comunicó su brillante idea sobre que aprovechemos la oportunidad para hallar a ese tal Joshua.

-Amigo, no te ofendas pero estamos hartos de los ángeles. Tú búscalo-le dije de nuevo de mal humor, ya estaba harto de esa situación todavía enojado con mi hermano por querer seguir muerto.

-No puedo-respondió Cass alejándome de mis pensamientos-No puedo regresar al cielo.

-¿Y qué es tan importante sobre Joshua?-Y sí, el genio investigador seguía recabando datos lógicos, buscando detalles y analizando lo que me molestó aún más, yo sólo quería que Cass reviviera a mi hermano no que seamos otra vez peones de los juegos celestiales.

-El rumor es que habla con Dios-y aunque lo dijo con toda seriedad a mí sinceramente me importó un carajo, de ahí mi cortante respuesta.

-¿Y qué?

-¿No creen que tal vez, sólo tal vez deberíamos averiguar que ha estado diciendo Dios?-y esa fue una de las pocas veces en que casi veo salir humo de la cabeza de Cass.

-¡Qué carácter!-respondí entonces con mi famoso sarcasmo cruzando miradas con Sammy que al parecer tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo sobre que no es bueno enojar a un ángel.

-Por favor-pidió Castiel conociendo que tampoco es bueno enojar a un Winchester-Sólo necesito que sigan el camino. El Axis Mundi-aclaró después ante la pregunta del incansable-quiero-saberlo-todo de Sam a pesar de que pensé qué diablos me importaba como se llamaba el camino-Un camino que recorre el cielo-y Cass siguió con su clase teórica-Las personas lo ven como cosas diferentes. Para ustedes es una carretera-dijo y yo pensé "_**¡Claro, no podría ser diferente en el cielo tenemos lo mismo que vimos durante toda nuestra vida!"**_-Eso los llevará a Joshua. Al jardín-aclaración que me sacó de mis pensamientos y me volvió a la "realidad" que estábamos viviendo.

Así que después de la incursión televisiva de Cass-_**Siempre original con sus apariciones repentinas-**_mis problemas aumentaron y como no podía ser de otra manera a la complicada misión de regresar ahora tenía que sumarle la búsqueda de un maldito jardín para encontrar al único que parecía estar en contacto con Dios-_**Sí, para colmo eso, como si hallar a otro padre ausente lleno de excusas fuera algo que yo tuviera muchas ganas de hacer**_-y encima de todo y para complicar más las cosas teníamos que evitar a toda costa que ese mal nacido de Zacharías nos encuentre para tratar de obligarme otra vez.

Pero tuve que disimular mi fastidio porque mi hermanito se empeñó en hacerme sentir que todavía era yo el que tenía todas las respuestas. Porque, a pesar de lo enorme que ha crecido, para mí volvió a ser ese chiquillo que no daba un paso sin preguntarme lo que teníamos que hacer.

-¿Tú qué crees?-me dijo y ese tono esperanzado sumado a esa mirada que lo hacía verse más pequeño y vulnerable-_**A pesar del sasquatch que es todavía consigue eso, nunca dejará de asombrarme**_-fue lo que me hizo recordar que yo era el hermano mayor, el que tenía que hacer las cosas mejores y el que por nada del mundo iba a desanimarlo por eso le contesté algo que en el fondo no quería.

-Que hay que seguir el camino y encontrar a ese Joshua.

-¿Eso crees?-me respondió sorprendido-_**Y no me extraña, ni yo me lo creía, pero admitir que sólo quería encontrar a alguien que nos saque de allí y arreglara las cosas hubiera sido admitir que no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras muerto.**_

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no?

-No es eso, es que me sorprende que tú si. Porque tú querías golpear a Dios ¿Y ahora crees que puede ayudar?

-Es el único que puede. Por favor, Sam, ya estamos muertos. Así que tómalo como nuestra última esperanza.

Ok, si, tengo que confesar que por no desilusionarlo, por seguir siendo el asombroso hermano mayor que soluciona los problemas no podía admitir que me conoce tanto como yo a él y decirle lo que en verdad pensaba en ese momento así que otra vez puse sus prioridades por encima de las mías enterrando lo más profundo que podía mi falta de esperanza y fe para que él no las perdiera y así poder contestar a su pregunta con mi mejor cara de póquer-_**Porque sé que aún a pesar de toda la mierda que te ha pasado desde que tenías seis meses eres el tipo con más fuerza y esperanza que he conocido nunca así que escúchame Sammy…no te rindas ahora…por favor...**_

…_**Y sigues sin contestarme, chico ¿Acaso esperas que llegue al final? Como cuando esperabas que terminara de contarte el cuento para empezar con las preguntas… ¿Recuerdas Sammy?...**_

_**En fin, tendré que seguir**_…Así que después de esa breve charla no tuvimos tiempo de planear nada, de pensar o de organizarnos porque salimos de la casa y el camino donde estaba el Impala ya no estaba, volvimos adentro y empecé la búsqueda del dichoso camino hasta que apareció esa pista de autitos que tenía cuando era pequeño y me di cuenta de que ahora estábamos en la habitación de nuestra casa.

Y nuestra mamá estaba ahí, tan dulce y amorosa como la recordaba, cortando la corteza a mi hogaza de pan, tan atenta y cariñosa que mi alma se llenó de ese amor que nunca olvidé por lo que deseé que no acabara nunca ese momento, a pesar de que la cara de dolor de Sammy por presenciar una pequeña escena de esa vida que nunca tuvo_**-Estaba tan absorto en la calidez y la paz que estar con ella me brindaba que en ese momento no me di cuenta que el único recuerdo realmente feliz que pasé mientras estuve en el cielo fue ese cuatro de julio que estuve con Sammy en el campo.**_

No voy a mentir, disfruté estar con mamá, de su amor y cariño y hubiera dado lo que fuera por quedarme más tiempo con ella por lo que no me puse a pensar-_**Hasta ahora**_-que precisamente esa memoria no era la mejor ni la más feliz como para recordar y que pudo tener una gran influencia para predisponer mi estado de ánimo hacia el mal camino y, sobre todo, que mi paciencia y comprensión no fueran en ese momento mis mejores cualidades-_**Siempre me costó trabajo razonar cuando el objeto de mi preocupación es mi hermanito, lo sé.**_

Así que la nueva piedra que se sumó a nuestro camino de nuevo estuvo dirigida a mi pie-_**Y no creo que haya sido casualidad**_-y todo se puso cada vez peor cuando de nuestra casa pasamos a Flagstaff, Bones y el horrible recuerdo de que Sam huyó mientras yo lo estaba cuidando-_**Aunque es una redundancia decir eso porque siempre fui yo el que lo estaba cuidando-**_Por ello, por recordar el dolor y el pánico que sentí por creer que estaba muerto y de lo que pasó cuando papá llegó a casa no presté atención a sus intentos de explicarme, a sus pedidos de disculpa, sólo quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese maldito lugar.

Finalmente, cuando lo hicimos, apareció el siguiente escollo-_**Casualmente otra puñalada a mi corazón-**_la mugrosa cabaña desde donde Sam salió de nuestras vidas para irse a Stanfordpor lo que no pude evitar que mi frustración y molestia subieran cada vez más a tal punto que ya no pude evitar admitir que esa había sido una de las peores noches de mi vida-_**Yo, el que intenta evitar esas confesiones de chica diciendo eso, todavía no lo puedo creer-**_¿En serio? ¿Éste es un recuerdo feliz para ti?-no pude dejar de preguntar, todavía sin poder creer lo que veía.

-No lo sé, ya estaba solo. Por fin me alejé de papá-comenzó a explicar Sam pero mi enojo fue en aumento y, aunque ya sabía cómo y porqué se había llegado a esa noche, también sé que nunca pude superar el perder a mi hermano pequeño y que ese día me marcó de por vida.

Dejé de ser el hermano mayor, el que tenía alguien por quien seguir y por quien ser normal y pasé a ser nada más que un cazador, casi un hijo único. Y eso era demasiado para aceptar.

-No sólo te alejaste de él-no pude evitar el reclamo, la amargura de mi voz-_**Y lo que es peor no pude evitar seguir portándome como una niña, para mí por culpa del lugar donde estábamos… eso de desnudar el alma y toda esa mierda-**_por lo que no me inmuté por sus disculpas ni por los ojos de cachorro angustiado ni pude evitar que se acumulara todo ese despecho que pensaba había superado cuando casi lo pierdo por culpa de esos cazadores, de ese maldito Owen que casi lo mata hace unos meses.

Y "casualmente" antes de que pudiéramos aclarar las cosas, antes de que pudiera calmarme_**-Antes de que pudieras convencerme como haces siempre de que deje de ser el que golpea y después piensa**_-apareció el maldito y comenzó el juego del gato y el ratón.

Malditos ángeles, estaba-_**Estoy**_-tan cansado de que se desquiten con nosotros, con el planeta, dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar su estúpido jueguito de ajedrez con el infierno y tratar de que nos convirtamos en los condones de esos dos traumados que mi fastidio fue en creciente aumentoy el cansancio que vengo arrastrando por años de injusticias, las cosas que pasaron después, lo que vimos, los lugares por donde pasamos vinieron a sumarse al dolor que aún perduraba en mi alma desde el día que tuve que esposar a Sammy a una cañería y dejarlo encerrado como a un animal.

No pude protegerlo-_**Ni ese día ni cuando Anna lo atravesó de lado a lado, ni cuando perdió la memoria por culpa de Owen ni cuando lo acuchillaron delante de mi… ¡Mierda, tantas veces fui un fracaso!-**_dejarlo atrapado no sirvió de nada y el recuerdo de verlo aparecer frente a todos nosotros, tan fuerte, tan oscuro, tan poderoso me paralizó más que las palabras del Jinete.

…"_**Estás muerto por dentro"…**_

Quizás sea verdad, hace tiempo que me lanzo como un kamikaze a la batalla prácticamente desde que mi alma quedara marcada para ir al infierno.

…"_**Profunda y oscura nada ahí adentro, roto estás, cuán vencido, yendo con la corriente"…**_

Sé que algo de cierto tenía esa sentencia pero no iba a darles el gusto-_**A demonios o a ángeles**_-de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba quebrándome en tantas piezas que ya no creía que pudieran reunirse otra vez.

Pero de alguna forma lo sabían y me maldigo a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta porque ver que sus recuerdos eran de algunos de los días más terribles de mi vida como cuando desapareció en Flagstaff o la noche en que nos dejó para ir a Stanford aplastaron mi corazón más que ninguna otra cosa podría haber causado_**-Más que cualquier palabra que me hubieran dicho-**_y no pude analizar que quizás tenía razón cuando me dijo que no podía controlar lo que pasaba ni sospechar que todo podía ser una manipulación de los ángeles para conseguir que cumpliera con mi papel e imitar a Michael desterrando a su hermano de su corazón hasta el punto de no sentirse horrorizado por la sola idea de tener que matarlo.

No pude creerle-_**o no quise**_-demasiado dolido con el sólo hecho de pensar que no me considere su familia así como yo lo hago.

-Yo no veo a la familia como tú lo haces-me dijo en ese momento casi como si estuviera leyendo en mi mente todos esos pensamientos, toda la añoranza por ese hermanito para el que yo era todo su mundo-_**Y sí, sé que me estaba poniendo sentimental de nuevo creo que Sam "la reina del drama" Winchester me está contagiando-**_porque a pesar de todos los problemas siempre creí que íbamos a ser los dos los que cumpliéramos con nuestra promesa de luchar contra el mundo juntos, codo a codo, como lo que éramos hermanos y cazadores.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para creer su afirmación-demasiado dolido para analizar lo que estaba pasando-demasiado aturdido como para darme cuenta de que sí estamos conectados. De que podemos ser diferentes pero sin embargo funcionar bien juntos, ser un equipo, tenernos confianza así que lo único que pude decirle fue otro reproche.

-Se suponía que éramos tú y yo contra el mundo-y esa charla emotiva que-_**Aún no lo creo**_-intenté iniciar yo fue interrumpida por el pelado maldito que me iluminó con ese poderoso haz de luz y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue echar a correr a pesar de que Zacharías se burlara de nosotros por escapar de ángeles a pie, mientras tratábamos de ocultarnos en el bosque usando la oscuridad de la noche a nuestro favor.

Lo que no nos sirvió de mucho porque de repente, con un chasquido de sus dedos, sonrisitas cambió la noche a día y aún así no me di cuenta de que podía ser él quien estaba manipulando lo que veíamos llevándonos en un recorrido de recuerdos que sabía que iban a dolerme o hacerme enojar más con Sam-_**Así como hizo cuando nos trasladó a ese mundo paralelo donde ni siquiera éramos hermanos y todo para probarme que esa mierda del destino era algo que no podría evitar-**_Y, a pesar de que tuvimos un momento de descanso cuando Ash vino al rescate para escondernos de Zacharías, escuchar su explicación de lo que era el cielo, darle la noticia de la muerte de Jo y Ellen, pensar que mamá y papá tal vez ni siquiera estaban juntos no hizo más que seguir amargándome-_**Eso sin contar que la sugerencia de Pamela de que no sería demasiado malo decir que sí a ser el buque de Michael confabuló aún más para que mi ánimo fuera de mal en peor.**_

Así que, para no variar la suerte Winchester, en lugar de salir al atajo por el que supuestamente llegaríamos a ese dichoso jardín terminamos en nuestra casa otra vez lo que me hizo sentir más aterrado de lo que esperaba.

Quería que saliéramos lo más rápido posible de ahí, no escuchar ni ver a nadie por lo que cuando la que apareció fue esa mamá no siendo la mamá que yo amaba, vestida con ese camisón blanco que fue lo último que tuvo puesto antes de que desapareciera de mi vida contando esa noche de horror en la que murió quemada, hablándome solo a mí con esa voz llena de desprecio-y mirándome con esos ojos amarillos que eran imposibles de creer-mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho y nubló mis pensamientos.

Y, aunque ver y escuchar esas cosas imposibles de creer de boca de ella debió ponerme sobre aviso de que quizás Ash con su rincón protegido y Pamela-tan mordaz y sensual como siempre-fueron las únicas cosas reales que habíamos visto hasta ese momento, todo siguió confundiéndose cada vez más_**-Si ya sé, no lo pensé y cada cosa que pasamos se hundió en mi pecho como un puñal recién fraguado, caliente y tan doloroso que nubló mi capacidad de razonar…y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dejo que mis emociones abran mi jodida boca…yo no quise decir eso, Sammy…de verdad…**_

Para colmo-_**y para darme la última estocada**_-cuando el tal Joshua apareció para sacarnos de las garras del pelado maldito al que juro que me pareció ver temblar como una hoja cuando le dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotros por órdenes del jefe y que ya sabía como era él con el tema de la ira-_**Lo que lo hizo huir con el rabo entre las patas al maldito hijo de perra**_-y como después aparecimos en ese jardín botánico de Cleveland donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo había disfrutado de algo como cualquier chico de mi edad haría-_**Claro, teniendo su viaje de campo con la biblioteca ambulante al lado saltando de alegría a mi alrededor como un conejo frente a un campo de zanahorias era difícil no disfrutar de ese día como si hubiéramos sido un par de hermanos de una familia normal-**_yo estaba cada vez más aturdido, confuso, cansado y completamente harto de ser simples títeres para estos ángeles de pacotilla.

Y tuvo que ser justo en ese jardín, donde los recuerdos de las sonrisas y entusiasmo de mi hermanito perduraron en mi memoria por mucho tiempo regalándome una calidez intensa cada vez que los pensamientos oscuros de las pesadillas que cazábamos querían dominarme, el lugar que eligieron los ángeles-_**O quién diablos haya sido**_-para darnos la maldita noticia que a Dios no le importábamos un comino.

-Dios está en la Tierra-fue la novedad del tal Joshua.

-¿Sabe dónde?-se ilusionó Sam

-No lo sé, nunca hablamos cara a cara. Creo que se siente solo.

-Se me parte el alma-fue mi más sincera y sarcástica respuesta, ya estaba harto de excusas y frases a medias, nada de lo que estaba diciendo me conformaba y mucho menos me ofreció algún tipo de consuelo_**-"¿Qué diablos me importa que Dios sepa lo que los ángeles están haciendo si no hace nada para remediarlo?"-**_fue lo que pensé después de escuchar a Sam pedirle con toda su buena educación y sus mejores ojos de cachorrito si podía darle un mensaje así que, enojado por la amarga respuesta que había recibido cuando le dijo que nos concedió la salvación en el cielo y enfatizara "después de todo lo que ya han hecho" mirando a Sam con cara de maestro retando a un niño por su mal comportamiento por lo que me dieron ganas de darle un buen puñetazo-_**Nadie, repito**__** nadie**__** puede retar a mi hermano! Para eso estoy yo…está bien…Bobby también-**_golpe que no pude llevar a cabo porque la mención del amuleto terminó por descolocarme y en lo único que pude pensar fue en tratar de insistir en la búsqueda de una explicación, de unas respuestas que acabarían por volverme más loco de lo que ya me estaba sintiendo con esa perorata de excusas patéticas de otro padre que prefería sentarse a ver arder su mundo antes que arreglarlo.

-Lo superaré-le dije tratando de poner mi mejor cara de póquer, mi fachada no podía desmoronarse delante de ese estúpido jardinero pero el maldito se encargó de ponerme el dedo en la llaga y la mención de que estoy perdiendo la fe en mi, la fe en Sam-_**Eso es lo que más me dolió**_ _**porque me recordó esos días después de saber lo de Ruby y la sangre de demonio**_-y para colmo asegurándome de que no puedo matar al Diablo y afirmando con seriedad que Dios era mi última esperanza hizo que casi se convirtiera en una certeza que no tendría fuerzas para superarlo y me empujó a cometer uno de los peores errores de toda mi vida cuando volvimos a la habitación-ya con vida-y pude sentir como la desilusión y la rabia de Castiel sumándose a mi conflicto de emociones nublaba mis pensamientos para dejar sólo dolor y cansancio

…_**Sammy, lo siento tanto… No sé si alguna vez podrás disculparme por lo que hice…por lo que dije…Sé que yo nunca me perdonaré pero te lo pido de nuevo…No me dejes, por favor…Sammy…**_

******************Supernatural***********************

**Continuará…**

**¿O empezará?**

**Muahahhaha lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo el cual no sé cuando estará (lo digo con total sinceridad, xd)**

**Espero que no me odien por esto, por dejarlo ahí pero quizás puedan imaginar, pensar que puede pasar después-o antes, jejeje, no quiero dar más pistas-y si son tan amables dejar un review con sus pensamientos y conclusiones así sé si tienen interés en que siga, si les gusta, etc, etc (descarada, soy una descarada, jajajaj, sigo con el chantaje camuflado 0_0 jejeje, es que me gustan tanto los reviews)**

**Otra cosa que deseo es que no les haya resultado confuso la mezcla de letras y color en el relato, ya saben que esta es mi primera prueba piloto de POV así que algo complicada me resultó, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que insertar los pensamientos de Dean de acuerdo a lo que iban pasando en el cielo más las palabras y pensamientos en tiempo presente a su hermanito en estado*inserte lo que imaginan aquí* fue un poco complicado, jeje.**

**Resumiendo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y antes de despedirme unas cuantas aclaraciones, sobre todo si es la primera vez que están leyendo algo mío:**

***Este fic es la segunda parte de I´ll sleep when I dead por eso la mención de un tal Owen y de la pérdida de memoria de Sammy (cosa que por desgracia no pasó en la serie, snif, snif ¡YO NO ME CONFORMO CON ESA ESCENA DEL 7X17! (hospital psiquiátrico no cuenta y menos de 10 minutos al aire de hermano mayor cuidando a hermano menor TAMPOCO!)**

***después del arrebato emocional sigo, jajajaj***

***Nunca pero nunca me conformaré con la escena de Dean tirando el amuleto por lo que la idea de este fic es precisamente por ese motivo por lo que a partir del capítulo siguiente comenzará la historia creada por mi maquiavélica cabecita para hacer que Dean se arrepienta de eso, muahhahahah (ejem, perdón por la risa malvada, lo sé, estoy loca, jajajaj)**

***Por consiguiente (no por lo de loca, jajaj) debo aclarar que se terminará el POV y empezará el relato como suelo escribirlos yo (largos, ya sé *algo que quiero arreglar y no puedo* y con el hurt/comfort/angst/worried/protective/etc,etc,etc que amo escribir ( y leer, por supuesto, lo que me lleva a implorar que "alguien que yo sé" termine lo que empezó, xd) *puppy eyes Sammy insertar aquí***

***Por último, estoy en plena tarea de escribir mi AU comienzo temporada ocho ya que faltan nada más que 37 DÍAS (AHHHHHHHHHHH, grito de emoción!) para volverlos a ver así que si no empiezo el fic no lo terminaré antes de que veamos el 8x01 por lo que les ruego paciencia con las otras dos historias y estas dos que publico hoy porque no quiero quedarme con las ganas de poner mi idea de comienzo de temporada ya que ESTOY DESCONFORME con lo que he leído en spoilers hasta ahora (enojada más bien, no es justo, xd, NO ES JUSTO!) Y como no quiero decir más nada, no vaya a ser que le arruine la sorpresa a la que es inteligente y no lee spoilers como yo (lo sé, me lo repito todos los años, que no, que no y termino leyendo ) será mejor que me vaya y las salude con cariño hasta la próxima publicación.**

**Besos a todas y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Nanci **


End file.
